


Nightmares

by perrythedeer



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon, Soft cuddling, i love them ok?, originalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Green just lightly kissed the top of his head
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, OriginalShipping
Kudos: 70





	Nightmares

Red was shaking quietly in his sleep, his body curled up against Green, his already mildly small shape looking even smaller. and it was silent. Until Red gasped awake, eyes shooting open as he gripped at Greens arms, digging his nails in a tiny bit and staring at his lover.

He hit his head slightly against the other trainers shoulder, hearing a quiet “mmnueah..?” as Green opened his eyes a tiny bit. Fearful red eyes stared into a tired, vibrant emerald, which quickly turned protective upon Greens realization that Red was upset. Greens arms snaked around Red, one hand softly rubbing his back and the other just pulling him close.

“hey love, i’m here..” Red nodded at Greens quiet statement, burying his face in the crook between his shoulder and his neck, whimpering quietly. Green just lightly kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes and continuing to rub Reds back, a quiet hum coming from him very few seconds.

Red found himself slowly drifting off again, taking a minute to quietly appreciate that Green had taken the time to help him, and he tried to give something back, not sure he really did much other then press his nose against Greens chin and lightly pat at his back with both hands. He fell asleep a few moments later.


End file.
